


Ike Evans One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Magic City
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Ike Evans, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inMagic City. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine surprising Ike by being able to smooth over a situation with a foreign diplomat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Ike smiles and laughs, his arm tightening around your waist.

You recognize this particular smile and laugh.

Ike believes that he is royally, truly fucked.

He’s hosting a German diplomat, and the translator he hired was out of town finishing another job. His flight back was cancelled, so now Ike is preparing to stumble his way through dinner.

“Hey.” You reach up and touch his face. He glances at you, his smile becoming a little more genuine as you press a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Ike sighs, leaning over and whispering in your ear. “Thank goodness I’m not negotiating world peace. I’m not sure even I have enough charm for this, sweetheart.”

“Well, you’re lucky, then, because I do.”

You turn to Ike’s guest and begin speaking fluent German.

Ike’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but he quickly regains his composure and plays along.

Later, after what turned out to be a very enjoyable evening, Ike nuzzles your neck in the elevator. “Why didn’t you tell me you speak German?” he teases.

You laugh. “You never asked,” you tease back.

“You saved my ass back there.”

“I know. There will be peace between Miami and Germany thanks to me.” Ike grins and gives you a sweet little kiss. “What are you going to give me in return?” You wink and Ike chuckles.

“How about I eat you for dessert, sweetheart?”

“Oohh,” you purr. “I would be amenable to that.”

“Good.”

You step off of the elevator and head to his room. Before he opens the door, Ike turns you to face him, stroking your hair with the back of his hand.

“I love you, you know. Have I told you that today?”

“Maybe, but I don’t mind hearing it again.” Your eyes shine as you gaze up at him.

“I love you, sweetheart. You’re amazing.”

“I love you too, Ike.”


	2. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Ike falling in love with a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

The man hits the water.

You grab him and quickly swim away from the boat.

His head is bleeding, so whoever hurt him will be looking to make sure he doesn’t resurface.

Once it’s safe, you break through the waves and press your ear to his mouth.

He’s still breathing.

You bring him to a cove near the beautiful palace the humans built on the shore and wait for him to wake.

The sun is rising by the time he does. He sits up slowly and glances at you, obviously confused by your flowing disheveled hair, bare torso, and shimmering aqua tail.

You smile at him. “Are you all right?” you ask.

He sighs happily, despite his condition. “Your voice is like music,” he observes. He gazes out at the ocean. “What happened?”

“Someone hit you over the head and pushed you off of a boat, I think. I rescued you.”

His hand moves to the injury on his temple. He grimaces as he touches it.

“That fucking bastard,” he growls. “He’s going to pay for this.”

He pauses for a moment, and then wonders, “Why did you rescue me? And why are you still here?”

You shrug. “I don’t know much about humans, but those people you were with seemed bad. I figured that anyone they wanted to get rid of was probably worth saving. I stayed because I’m curious.”

“You’re not afraid I’ll tell someone about you?”

You laugh and his eyes widen at the sound.

“You hit your head. No one’s going to believe you if you say you saw a mermaid.”

He chuckles. “I guess not.” He licks his lips and hangs his head. “Are you going to leave now?”

“I should,” you admit. “Curiosity tends to get my people into trouble.”

He rests his hand over yours on the sand. “Please don’t,” he requests softly. “I think I’m in love with you.”

You scoot closer to him, leaning up and gently pressing your lips to his. He puts his hand on your face and kisses you eagerly.

When he pulls away, you have legs. He stares at you in surprise.

“What’s the point of living if you can’t be curious?” you point out.

He smiles in response. It’s beautiful.

He stands, helping you up. You’re shaky on your new feet, so he holds you close.

“I’ll take care of you,” he promises, stripping off his shirt and pulling it over your head. “Let’s go.”

He takes your hand and starts to guide you up the beach.

“Where are we going?”

He gestures to the building in front of you.

“The palace is yours?” you gasp.

He seems amused as he grins at you. “Yes, the palace is mine.”

“It’s so beautiful when it’s lit up at night.”

“Wait until you see the inside, sweetheart.” He puts his arm around you. “Come on.”


End file.
